


Metempsicosis

by Galatea_in_chains



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea_in_chains/pseuds/Galatea_in_chains
Summary: Si cambiar el pasado fuese tan sencillo, no sería un tabú para los propios dioses. Rhadamanthys toma el riesgo en su nueva y creciente obsesión por el santo dorado de Géminis, Kanon, después de regresar a la vida tras haber perecido en la Guerra Santa.¿Conseguirá las respuestas que su atribulado corazón busca sin salir herido en el camino? ¿Estará preparado para comprender a su rival sin modificar sus sentimientos de odio y rivalidad?
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Acto I. Marea roja

**Author's Note:**

> La metempsicosis, según los filósofos medievales, consiste en la migración de las almas a lo largo del tiempo. Esto es, en síntesis, la reencarnación.  
> Por favor, disfruten la lectura y si tienen comentarios, háganmelos saber y los leeré con mucho gusto.

Abrió los ojos, allí estaba otra vez esa horrorosa sensación de estar disociado de su cuerpo y de su mente. De nuevo había sido llamado por su estrella para cumplir con sus deberes de juez del inframundo, y allí estaban sus antiguos colegas, igual de desorientados que él. Los miró con una media sonrisa y aquellos levantaron sus manos en señal de un desganado saludo.

Esta secuencia la había vivido una y otra vez, de memoria sabía qué hacer y a dónde ir. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su vida anterior, pero ya lo platicaría con Minos o con Aiacos. Seguramente ambos tendrían el mismo desasosiego que él.

Acudió con su señor, Hades, para saludarlo en esta nueva vida y presentarle sus respetos. Pandora, como siempre, mostraba suspicaz interés disimulado por el rubio, que parecía corresponderle en esta encarnación. O eso pensó, de manera a priori.

\- Wyvern Rhadamanthys, señor, he venido a ponerme a su servicio como siempre – el inglés hizo una media reverencia con una rodilla en el suelo y con su casco sostenido por la mano izquierda. Al mismo tiempo, puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho mientras sus ojos ámbar enfocaban el calzado del dios.

-Rhadamanthys. Mi leal señor de Caína, acércate. Te veo más confundido que en otros despertares, ¿hay algo que te mortifique? – la mirada fría y ausente del dios quiso traspasar el pecho del juez, como si pudiese observar el corazón lleno de dudas. Y es que el rubio había tenido ráfagas en sus recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores: solía pasarles a él y a sus camaradas que recordasen partes de sus encarnaciones pasadas, pero esta vez había algo que lo disgustaba particularmente.

Quiso responderle, pero en ese instante, un fugaz recuerdo vino a él y lo que vio fue a ese hombre de cabellera azul y mirada verde siendo sostenido por el juez con un brazo mientras, aparentemente indefenso y sin armadura, se resistía. Abrió sus ojos, como platos, y una gota de helado sudor lo hizo balbucear un nombre que, de pronto, se le vino a la punta de la lengua: -¡Kanon! ¿Dónde está Kanon? – preguntó a quemarropa, aunque después se avergonzó por el arrebato frente a su señor. -Yo, mi señor, lo lamento mucho.

Hades no le tomó importancia a tal arrebato, de hecho, le parecía lógica la reacción del espectro. Cuántas veces no había atestiguado conductas semejantes a lo largo del tiempo de sus súbditos desorientados. Aunque el dios sabía perfectamente qué es lo que sucedía y lo que estaba por desencadenarse.

-Kanon de Géminis está muerto. Se suicidó junto a ti, pero él no ha reencarnado y el conocimiento de cuándo lo hará no es algo que deba compartirte. El sujeto fue muy audaz, lo reconozco, pero también hizo cosas terribles y es la clase de humano indeseable. Pero hablemos de asuntos que nos interesan, Wyvern. – cortó tajante la charla el dios de cabellos azabaches y los asuntos tratados a partir de ese momento fueron más de índole estratégico.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pasaban los días, y Rhadamanthys había recobrado el control de su lujosa mansión en Caína. La servidumbre había reconocido con gusto a su señor, y rápidamente adaptaron la vivienda a esta nueva encarnación. Físicamente podría ser un hombre de 23 años, pero el conocimiento y las vivencias que poseía harían palidecer al humano más longevo.

Se encontró relajándose en su bañera llena de agua tibia y ese inconfundible olor amaderado de sus lociones que, sus sirvientes sabían, tanto le gustaban. De pronto, le vinieron a la mente más recuerdos de Kanon, del momento en que pudo -apenas- salvarse de un Satán Imperial. Después, lo remembró siendo sometido por Minos y se vio a sí mismo tratando de parar la pelea entre sus amigos y el santo dorado.


	2. Acto II. Precipitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades revelará una prometedora oferta que Rhadamanthys deberá meditar.

Minos lo había estado observando con recelo mientras ambos compartían el té. Aiacos jugueteaba con la cucharita del café, cubriéndose un ojo para simular un monóculo en clara mofa a la nacionalidad de Wyvern. El joven de cabellos grises disparó sin disimular: -no puedo creer que quisieras proteger a ese desgraciado de Kanon. Me parece lo más mezquino que has hecho, Rhadamanthys- el rubio pasó con suma dificultad el sorbo de su té y miró a Aiacos que dejó la cuchara y se unió al reclamo: - Cuando llegamos, el sujeto te estaba pateando el trasero, eres un malagradecido.

Wyvern no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, pero reconocía que la lucha había tomado un rumbo extraño, y les respondió, de manera serena: - no quería que ese sujeto mancillara mi honor- y con un balbuceo casi ininteligible, les pidió una especie de disculpa. Los dos jueces se miraron y soltaron sonoras carcajadas, pues había sido la broma de bienvenida que le tenían preparada a Rhadamanthys. Aunque, algo en el interior del inglés, sabía que existía parte de verdad en el reclamo y prefirió seguirles el juego para limar asperezas.

El afable chacoteo prosiguió y el rubio aprovechó para preguntarles si sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su anterior muerte. Sus dos colegas hicieron cálculos aproximados, y entre los tres concluyeron que 52 años. Hades los necesitaba activos y laborando para la muy lejana guerra santa. 

°°°°°°°°°°°

Lo había pensado mucho. Estos meses posteriores a su despertar lo habían hecho obsesionarse con su final anterior, quería obtener revancha a toda costa. Pero necesitaba conocer dónde y cuándo regresaría Kanon a la vida; solo Hades podía resolver esto. No obstante, Wyvern no se sentía capaz de abordarlo con su dios y preferiría callarlo.

Una tarde, después de que se reunieran con representantes de la diosa Athena, Wyvern miró desfilar las armaduras doradas ocupadas por nuevos santos, pero no vio pasar la de Géminis. Y su estómago sintió un vacío que le recorrió la piel en forma de escalofrío.

Al retirarse todos sus colegas, Hades lo detuvo del brazo y le hizo un ademán para que regresara a su asiento, tras lo cual le solicitó a Pandora que cerrase la puerta al salir. La mujer cumplió con diligencia y el silencio se apoderó de la sala del palacio.

\- Sé qué es lo que te está sucediendo, y no me agrada lo que veo. No puedo revelarte el futuro, pero puedo lograr que mires el pasado – le dijo con sepulcral ecuanimidad el dios. De una gaveta cerrada con llave, extrajo un pequeño reloj de arena que colgaba de una cadena de plata. - ¿Sabes que las cenizas de Cronos están contenidas en estas reliquias? Realmente poseo muy pocas, y he preparado este reloj para ti. Quiero que vayas al pasado y encuentres las respuestas que buscas.

Rhadamanthys dudó mucho en parpadear, y mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad, recibió el reloj de arena de las frías manos de Hades. No comprendía qué estaba pasando.

El dios cruzó los brazos mientras estudiaba las reacciones del juez, y continuó: - En este frasco también están las cenizas de Kanon, lo poco que pudimos rescatar de él. Por ello, solo podrás retroceder a episodios de su vida, y no puedes matarlo ya que alterarías la historia de forma inimaginable al haber estado él involucrado con Poseidón y Athena. En medida de lo posible, debes evitar también hablar con él, aunque si ello ocurriese, no deberás revelar nunca su futuro ni su final. – Hades regresó a su asiento, y dedicó una última mirada al inglés: - el reloj te guiará a episodios en orden cronológico, y el tiempo que te de la arena en cada ocasión que lo gires, es el tiempo que podrás estar en aquella línea del tiempo. Si la arena cae rápidamente, tienes poco tiempo; si tarda, puedes estar tranquilo. Hay muchos pasajes que estarán bloqueados, pues son importantes e inamovibles. Y por último: no debes morir en esa línea o no regresarás nunca.

Dicho todo lo anterior, Hades le hizo un ademán exigiéndole irse. Wyvern abandonó con premura el lugar y en su habitación se sentó a mirar el reloj, dormir le vendría bien. Ya mañana decidiría si su curiosidad lo llevaría a la vida del griego.


	3. Acto III. In crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyvern tomará una decisión que cambiará su vida.

La fina arena tenía algunos puntos negros que la hacían una masa heterogénea. El reloj era de plata, y tenía un grabado en relieve con el nombre del dios Hades. Rhadamanthys apenas había podido probar bocado durante el desayuno y regresó a sus aposentos para seguir contemplando el reloj: sabía que viajar en el tiempo era un tabú y podía ser muy malo si no jugaba sus cartas adecuadamente, pero podrían salir bien las cosas si de ese viaje al pasado lograba, en algo, sanar su honra lacerada.

Finalmente, después de disculparse con Minos y con Aiacos por no poder acudir a sus labores (ya podrían poner al pobre Lune a trabajar extra), se sentó en el borde de su cama. Con el corazón palpitándole a la mayor prisa, finalmente dio la vuelta al reloj.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Grecia. Nacimiento de Kanon_

En un hospital con poca iluminación e igualmente de insumos, una prostituta griega de cabellera azul marino paría a sus dos hijos gemelos. Rhadamanthys observó a las enfermeras poner a los recién nacidos en brazos de su madre, quien solo pareció mirar al primogénito, relegando al gemelo menor a una orilla de la cama. Después de amamantarlos, se quedó dormida y las enfermeras vigilaron que los bebés se encontraran sanos y dormidos en los brazos de la fatigada mujer y los pasaron a una cuna móvil que acercaron al lecho de la madre.

Wyvern se acercó a la cuna. Inmediatamente supo quién era aquél que lo mataría en la Guerra Santa, aunque, a la vez, una sensación extraña lo sobrecogió. Se sintió atado a ese niño, y lo levantó en sus brazos. Jamás había cargado bebés, y él mismo era hijo único en su vida humana, pero esto fue distinto.

Regresó al bebé a su cuna y vio que el tiempo se había agotado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Caína. Presente.

Aquella primera excursión lo había fatigado. Se tomó el resto de la tarde mientras se cuestionaba qué había ocurrido. En esencia, no había descubierto gran cosa, excepto que Kanon desde su nacimiento fue la sombra de su gemelo mayor.

Miró el reloj, y se intentó convencer a sí mismo que no regresaría. Pero se mintió, y caminó de nuevo al balcón para darle vuelta al reloj.


	4. Acto IV. Turbulencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La niñez de Kanon es tan dolorosa, que Rhadamanthys será incapaz de mantenerse neutral ante el sufrimiento de su enemigo.

El implacable juez del inframundo caminó por las calles de Grecia, no lograba visualizar su objetivo y el reloj de arena comenzaba a llegar a la mitad del plazo permitido. Un gruñido salió de la garganta del rubio, quien, después de algunas horas de caminar sin rumbo, logró ver a los dos pequeños gemelos, a los que les calcularía unos seis años de edad.

Vio cómo se acercaron a la pareja de niños morenos los hombres del magnate Kido. Después de interrogarlos y enterarse de la reciente muerte de su madre, uno de ellos levantó a Saga por la fuerza y lo llevó a un automóvil que los aguardaba en marcha. Al ver la escena, el otro gemelo corrió y arrojó piedras a los hombres mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero su infantil fuerza era insuficiente.

Uno de los tres hombres se acercó a Kanon y le dio un puñetazo seco que lo envió contra la banqueta viendo estrellas. En este punto, Rhadamanthys sintió su sangre hervir y quiso proteger al niño, pero se detuvo a observar más pues eso era el destino y él solo debía ser testigo. Saga golpeaba a sus captores mientras lloraba y pedía ayuda a su gemelo, pero el pequeño Kanon solo pudo correr varias calles persiguiendo al vehículo que se estaba llevando a su hermano hasta que sus piernas se doblaron y terminó arrodillado y bañado en lágrimas en las oscuras calles de Rodorio. Los gemelos Saga y Kanon habían sido separados.

Wyvern desvió la mirada con vergüenza, no había hecho nada por un niño inocente, y luego sacó de su camisa el reloj de arena: ya era tiempo de volver a Caína.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Caína. Presente.

Este segundo viaje había sido más complejo, aunque en el tiempo real del presente, apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas. Rhadamanthys bajó a su biblioteca y se sentó, mientras su viejo mayordomo le traía una botella de whisky y un vaso limpio y seco.

Al preguntarle si necesitaba algo más, el inglés se negó y les pidió que se retirasen a descansar. En cuanto salió el anciano de la biblioteca, un malestar se apoderó del juez: deseaba saber qué había ocurrido con aquel niño, aunque se reprendió a sí mismo por sentirse culpable por no frenar su sufrimiento.

Maldijo en voz baja su debilidad y esta malsana obsesión, y sacó el reloj de arena. Pensó que tal vez un último viaje en este día no estaría mal. Al final, solo estaba mirando y giró la reliquia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grecia. Pasado.

El rubio se encontró inmerso en las bulliciosas calles de un mercado. Para su desgracia, no pasaba desapercibido por los vendedores al creerlo un turista, y esto lo desesperaba constantemente porque interrumpían su búsqueda. Fantaseó con matar a toda esa gente para que lo dejasen caminar, no serían los primeros civiles en ser arrasados por la Estrella de la Ferocidad. Pero recordó las instrucciones de Hades y se apegó a su papel de supuesto turista.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que percibió al jovencito de cabello azul. Le calculó once años, y sin duda era un niño de la calle, pues su ropa era lamentable y su calzado apenas existía. No pudo negar que, a pesar de su tierna edad, emanaba una belleza que le atraía la mirada de las niñas de su edad, aunque, por desgracia, también la de depredadores.

Estaba allí, calmado, escuchando a un hombre maduro y calvo, de unos 50 años y bien vestido, que lo atrajo con comida. El joven griego se acercó y, aunque el inglés miraba todo desde lejos y sorteando a la gente, vio al hombre llevar a Kanon a un callejón a la vuelta del mercado. Un mal presentimiento hizo reaccionar al supuesto turista, y corrió tras el sujeto y el gemelo.

Cuando apareció en el deplorable sitio, lleno de basura, roedores y toda clase de inmundicia, aquel hombre calvo se estaba bajando la cremallera mientras sometía al jovencito por el cabello y lo obligaba a arrodillarse mientras balbuceaba súplicas. Sin darse cuenta, Rhadamanthys había llamado a su sobrepelliz y su cosmos se había encendido al grado de omitir las advertencias de su señor Hades, y se lanzó sobre el deleznable individuo, a quien tomó por el cuello y con un brutal movimiento, lo fracturó.

Sus ojos eran rojos, y los colmillos complementaban aquella brutal imagen. Kanon, aterrorizado y con lágimas en los ojos, miró a su salvador. Creyó que se trataba de una aparición demoniaca, aunque ese ser lo había protegido y no debía ser malo.

Después de unos minutos, el juez miró el cadáver y volteó a ver al joven. Se acababa de percatar del error que había cometido al dejarse ver por su futuro némesis. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, tragó saliva y se quedó estático mientras aún permanecía arrodillado junto a su víctima. Lo que terminó de hacerlo perder el equilibrio fueron las manos de Kanon, que le limpiaron gotas de sudor de su rostro y el espectro sintió un vacío al verse reflejado en los tiernos ojos verdes.

Salió huyendo, y para su fortuna, el reloj había terminado de vaciar la arena. Esta vez había metido la pata, ¿Hades lo sancionaría?


	5. Acto V. Libre como un pájaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon se percata de su perseguidor, por lo que Wyvern ya no podrá mantenerse en la oscuridad.

Por días enteros, Rhadamanthys eludió a su señor Hades y guardó el reloj de arena en su escritorio. Pero era inevitable el encuentro y una tarde Pandora le pidió que la siguiera para guiarlo con su dios. En otras circunstancias, la hermosa mujer notaba cierto grado de flirteo en las conversaciones con el juez, pero esta vez el trato era áspero y comprendió que algo estaba sucediendo, por lo que prefirió no indagar.

Al llegar frente a su señor, su hosca mirada le hizo comprender que Hades sabía lo que hizo. Se resignó y se arrodilló con solemnidad para recibir el castigo. Pero eso no ocurrió.

-Noté una ligera turbulencia en la línea del tiempo del pasado, Rhadamanthys – lo miró unos segundos que al asustado juez le parecieron semanas enteras, y le recriminó, aunque con tono mesurado y hasta paternal: -acabaste con un pedófilo. Ese sujeto abusó reiteradas veces de Kanon y de otros niños; vendía las fotos de sus víctimas con sus conocidos y tu rival apareció en muchas de ellas. Quedó impune hasta que Minos le dio su merecido muchos años más tarde. Pero tú ahorraste el dolor en decenas de niños, y sabes que eso es de mi agrado. En esta ocasión no me es posible castigarte, pero deberás ser más cuidadoso con las vidas humanas del pasado. – y el dios le dio una ligera palmada en su brazo. – Puedes volver a verlo, Wyvern.

Después del susto, el inglés recuperó el aliento y volvió a su mansión victoriana. Encendió un cigarrillo en el balcón de su oficina mientras veía a sus trabajadores arreglar el jardín, que siempre estaba impecable y lleno de flores en tonos morados y rosáceos. Mientras soltaba el humo, miró el cajón donde había guardado el reloj de arena, y se preguntó qué episodio seguiría en la vida pasada de Kanon. Le intrigó, deseaba saber más de él, lo quería ver convertirse en el hombre que lo había vencido.

Apagó el cigarrillo y fue por el reloj. Cerró la ventana y en su alcoba lo giró.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grecia. Pasado.

Esta vez encontró rápidamente al griego. Lo vio salir por uno de los muros del santuario de Athena con dirección a Rodorio, como si se tratara de un ladrón. Comenzó a seguirlo, asegurándose de mantener calmo su cosmos, y lo vio hurtar alimentos en el mercado, acción que hizo sentir a Rhadamanthys algo de desprecio. El siguiente paso en la rutina del griego fue regresar al santuario, para lo cual tomó la misma ruta.

Sin embargo, el gemelo desapareció abruptamente del campo de visión del rubio en la entrada de una calle, lo que lo llevó a buscarlo con la mirada. Un abrupto empellón por la espalda tiró al desprevenido juez.

-Me has estado siguiendo, bastardo. Te vi desde que salí del santuario, ¿Qué estás buscando? – le inquirió el peliazul con sus enormes ojos verdes amenazadores, como si estuviera listo para saltar y atacar. Esta vez, Kanon parecía tener 14 años, y pese a ello, era casi tan hermoso como lo sería a sus 28, cuando luchó envestido en la armadura de Géminis.

-Te equivocas. Estoy conociendo la ciudad, ¿no notas que soy extranjero? – improvisó el juez, esperando que su embuste no fuera descubierto por el heleno. - ¿quieres comer algo? – le salió de la boca a Wyvern, sin siquiera comprender el porqué, aunque sabía que seguramente el adolescente tenía hambre después de verlo sustraer comida de los puestos del mercado.

El joven griego asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, también se sentía extrañamente atraído por aquél extranjero. Y le señaló un puesto ambulante, en donde Rhadamanthys compró alimentos callejeros y se sentó junto a su joven adversario. Comieron en el más incómodo de los silencios hasta que Kanon se puso de pie y miró al santuario.

-¿Por qué escapaste de ese lugar? – se atrevió a preguntar el venido de Caína.

-Digamos que yo no existo allí, llegué tras rastrear a mi hermano mayor y me colé. Nadie sabe que acompaño a mi hermano, así que puedo ir y venir cuando me venga en gana, siempre he sido libre. – el moreno dio un sorbo a su bebida después de contestar con cierta indiferencia.

Rhadamanthys no podía confesarle que había visto cuando lo separaron de Saga, y tampoco podía decirle que su destino era morir abrazado a él.

-Tengo que irme, forastero, gracias por la comida, si vienes por aquí mañana, esta vez puedes invitarme a otro lugar- dijo Kanon, mientras se besaba seductoramente la yema del dedo índice y después la puso en los labios de Wyvern, como si fuera un sello y con una mirada felina y un cadencioso movimiento de hombros se giró para marcharse. Fue tal la impresión del rubio que no percibió que el griego le había robado la cartera.

No había ocurrido nada, y aún así el corazón del inglés estaba tratando de salirse. No comprendía porqué el roce con su enemigo lo había alterado de esa manera, pero ahora quería averiguarlo, aunque el reloj estaba por agotar la arena.

-Hijo de puta- balbuceó el juez al llegar a Caína y buscar su billetera.


	6. Acto VI. Cabo Sounion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Cabo Sounion el destino de Rhadamanthys quedará atado al de Kanon. Descubre porqué.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el último viaje al pasado, y Rhadamanthys se encontraba adelantando el trabajo para poder viajar de nuevo sin sentirse presionado por la carga laboral. O eso intentaba, ya que Minos y Aiacos se encontraban molestando a Lune, obligándolo a saltar para tratar de atrapar su teléfono celular, el que ambos jueces se lanzaban de esquina a esquina. Finalmente el uniceja se fastidió y sacó a empujones a los tres para cerrarles la puerta de un azotón, aunque seguía oyendo las risas de los dos trúhanes y las quejas de Lune.

Se recargó con somnolencia en la silla ergonómica y se preguntó a si mismo porqué no podía parar de pensar en Kanon, y consideró que podía darse el lujo de viajar al pasado, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el ojiverde si tenía que verlo de nuevo, ya que para él habrían pasado años desde aquella comida en Rodorio.

Sacó el reloj del cajón y lo volteó con nerviosismo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cabo Sounion. Pasado.

Al llegar al pasado, el rubio solo pudo sentir la playa. Se quitó el saco y caminó acalorado, sintiéndose molesto porque no sabía a qué lugar llegaría y, seguramente, se quemaría la piel.

Caminó cerca de dos horas por la costa cuando sintió el cosmos de Kanon explotar, suplicante frente a otro igual de poderoso. Olvidó toda mesura y llegó lo más rápido posible con ayuda de su sobrepelliz, aunque ocultó su cosmos.

Vio a Saga, ataviado en la armadura de Géminis, mirando con dirección a una cueva que apenas se podía percibir en las rocas. Y entonces escuchó a Kanon pedir ayuda.

El gemelo mayor dio la vuelta, abandonando a su hermano menor, pero -a pesar de que Wyvern había ocultado su cosmos- algo lo hizo frenarse en seco.

-Así que tú eres esa sombra de la que Kanon tanto hablaba. No debes intervenir, él debe expiar sus culpas- habló sin ver al juez, aunque sabía que estaba allí.

El británico se limitó a oír sin hablar, y esperó que Saga se marchara.

Por primera vez no supo qué hacer. Deseaba liberar al gemelo, pero comprendía lo que Saga había hecho, pues en el inframundo sabían de ese episodio y Lune lo había leído cuando Rhadamanthys le pidió buscar el registro sobre Kanon en su libro de los muertos.

Se sentó en la arena con las piernas juntas, flexionadas, y hundió su cabeza entre ellas mientras oía los gritos del griego. No pudo más y se abrió el interior de las mejillas de tan fuerte que apretó la mandíbula.

Fue a la ciudad y compró tanto alimento y agua como le fue posible y lo llevó a la celda en la noche, usando su sobrepelliz. El pelilargo lo miró, y lo reconoció como su salvador en Rodorio cuando lo protegió de aquél pedófilo.

-Nunca voy a salir de aquí, ¿sabes? Saga me encerró y no piensa soltarme. Pero gracias por tratar de mantenerme vivo -le dijo, aunque el juez retrocedió para ocultarse en las sombras. -Por cierto, hay algo que tengo que te pertenece y siempre llevo conmigo- le confesó, mientras sacaba la billetera vieja de Wyvern que había hurtado en su anterior salto en el tiempo. -Toma, es tuya.

Rhadamanthys se acercó y tomó la mullida cartera. Lo que nunca imaginó es que era una excusa para jalarlo de la muñeca y lo siguiente que pudo percibir fueron los magníficos labios de Kanon chocando contra los suyos entre los barrotes. La frecuencia cardíaca del inglés se disparó, y, si bien no permitió que la lengua del griego entrase en su boca, debía reconocer que sí correspondió con tiernos y apenas perceptibles besos en movimientos repetitivos , pero -contrariado- se separó y emprendió la retirada.

Por alguna razón, el gemelo sabía cómo atarlo a él en cada viaje. Sabía que debía parar después de lo ocurrido en la playa, pero, ¿realmente quería?


	7. Acto VII. Dragón Marino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyvern no ha dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido en Cabo Sounion, así que la obsesión que siente por Kanon saldrá de los límites imaginados. -Lemon-

Los días siguientes al episodio de Cabo Sounion fueron agonizantes para el, hasta entonces, incólume juez. Sentía cómo las emociones lo traicionaban y en su mente se repetía _en loop_ aquella escena del beso con Kanon. No podía comprender exactamente qué estaba sucediendo: había ido a buscarlo por venganza y las cosas estaban saliendo de maneras inimaginables.

Se sentía aún peor cuando, después de revivir en su imaginación aquel beso, se descubría tocando sus propios labios, como emulando el contacto con el peliazul. Aunque la culpa incrementaría cuando, días más tarde y después de concluir con sus labores como juez del inframundo, se metió en su cuarto de baño y se vio orillado a aliviar con su propia mano la fiebre que le provocaba pensar en el griego.

Después de esa descarga de adrenalina, decidió ir a buscarlo sin más preámbulos.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Pilar del Atlántico Norte. Pasado.

El panorama al que llegó le pareció apocalíptico. En vez de cielo, había mar; y aquellas columnas estaban absolutamente vacías. Podía notar un cosmos avasallador en el centro del lugar, protegiendo el corazón de aquel reino submarino, así que dedujo que se trataba del cosmos dormido de Poseidón. Evitó acercarse para no provocar alteraciones en el pasado y conflictos entre el inframundo y Atlantis.

Recorrió aquellas silenciosas edificaciones, hasta que un cosmos familiar lo atrajo al interior de un pilar, el del Atlántico Norte. Era Kanon, que ya lo había percibido y se estaba adelantando a recibirlo de manera hostil. En esta ocasión, el griego se presentaba enfundado en la armadura de Sea Dragon, y su cosmos resaltaba con majestuosidad: Wyvern podía, casi, reconocer al hombre al que buscaba originalmente. Siguiendo el juego, Rhadamanthys hizo rugir su cosmos y en segundos un triángulo luminoso se abrió y del mismo salió Sea Dragon dispuesto a combatir.

Al ver de quién se trataba, Kanon se detuvo. Se quitó el casco y el juez pudo calcularle cerca de 19 años. Había estado viviendo solo en este derruido reino marino por años.

-Me estoy cansando de este jueguito, forastero. Apareces cuando te place y te vas como si nada. Hoy, aquí y ahora, me revelarás quién eres, qué quieres y porqué me has seguido todos estos años- ordenó el gemelo, con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaría hasta sus últimos días de vida. Ya había arrojado el casco y tomaba una posición amenazante.

\- Soy Rhadamanthys de Wyvern. Soy un espectro. Solo puedo decirte eso, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo por ti solo. – el rubio respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-Rhadamanthys… - repitió el peliazul un par de veces, como tratando de memorizar el nombre. -Vaya, al fin conozco el nombre del sujeto que está obsesionado conmigo-. Bromeó de forma cínica el griego, mirando a su interlocutor fruncir su abundante ceja.

Acto seguido, el gemelo ordenó a su escama regresar a su forma habitual, quedándose en una camiseta blanca y pantalones deportivos negros. Sintió la mirada penetrante del extranjero en su ritual, y de espaldas, se retiró la camiseta mientras la arrojaba a un lado de la cama que le había proporcionado Poseidón en su pilar. Con gracia y soltura, se levantó el cabello para asegurarse que su acompañante no perdiera detalle de su diminuta cintura y su fabulosa espalda.

El británico empezaba sentir un hormigueo que lo castigaba del pecho a su entrepierna. Aquel moreno embustero se bajó con firmeza y rapidez los pantalones junto con los ajustados bóxers, revelando su desnudez total ante el espectro. Con coquetería se sentó en la cama y se recorrió al centro de la misma, para dirigirle una sonrisa perversa al anonadado rubio y separó sus piernas, convidando al extraño a acercarse y tomarlo.

Wyvern se despojó de su sobrepelliz y saltó a la cama. Esta vez fue él mismo quien estrelló sus labios en los del griego, haciéndolo hundirse en el colchón, a la vez que bajaba la mano derecha hacia el miembro semi despierto del dragón marino, acariciándolo sin pudor y, casi, masturbándolo.

-No obtendrás más información, Kanon, no de mi- y el juez se levantó tras soltar aquél formidable pene, con una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfante.

-¿Estás pendejo?- el griego se incorporó enfurecido. -¡ahora te enseñaré, grandísimo hijo de puta!, y Rhadamanthys rió en sus adentros, sabiendo que acababa de vencer a su oponente. El dragón marino se avalanzó sobre él, regresándolo a la cama y rompiendo la camisa del juez, cuyos botones volaron.

Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que las pensó el espectro, y todo apuntaba a que estaba a punto de disfrutar del exquisito cuerpo de Géminis. 


	8. Acto VIII. Simbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La oscuridad y la luz se mezclan y de este tornado de emociones ya no habrá marcha atrás. -Lemon-

Si algo podía perturbar a Kanon era el no conseguir lo que deseaba con sus encantos: había nacido manipulador y su indudable belleza le permitía meter mayor presión a sus deseos. Cuando no obtenía lo que era su voluntad, sobrevenía la infantil rabieta que lo tornaba vulnerable a medida que no razonaba con su acostumbrada frialdad las cosas.

Y ese día, allí, con el espectro que no quiso aportarle mayor información y rechazó las mieles del placer pese a que él, Dragón Marino, se había ofrecido a ser tomado. ¡Oh, cuántos otros no habían enloquecido ante semejante oferta y se habían condenado a ser esclavizados por el hermoso geminiano! ¿En serio Rhadamanthys no había considerado dejarse montar por aquel magnífico ejemplar masculino? ¿Había alguien que podía no sucumbir a la imagen que ofrecía esa maravillosa criatura con sus muslos desplegados y aquella gloriosa entrada al paraíso dispuesta a recibir visitas?

Invadido por la rabia, sin importarle que el rubio al que había arrojado al colchón lo sobrepasara en musculatura, el griego se abalanzó y se montó a horcajadas en aquella cadera de infarto. Los golpes a puños cerrados sobre el pecho de su víctima cayeron, y el juez solo se limitó a esbozar una mueca que antecedía a una sonrisa. Sabía que era una rabieta, y se mantuvo firme en su papel de premio inaccesible.

\- Maldito desgraciado, te estoy exigiendo que me digas qué quieres de mi y qué clase de poder es lo que te atrae hasta mí, desde aquella vez del sujeto en el callejón supe que no eras una persona ordinaria, que había oscuridad en ti…- decía, con los dientes bien apretados y ahogando sus gritos, mientras sus uñas dejaban marcas en la pálida piel de Wyvern. Aquella escena le parecía irreal al espectro, quien miraba impasible la perfecta desnudez del peliazul, notando que no tenía aún aquella cicatriz en el pecho que solo le fue visible cuando la Explosión Galáctica de Kanon los mató a ambos en la Guerra Santa.

El moreno dejó caer unas -apenas perceptibles- lágrimas a la vez que se aferró con apremio a los labios de Rhadamanthys, quien esta vez sí le permitió acceder a lo más hondo de su boca, y en poco tiempo ambas lenguas se frotaban, como queriendo provocar un incendio. -No puedo decirte mucho, lo lamento, pero quise protegerte casi tanto como matarte. Eres demasiada luz para mí- acotó el inglés comprendiendo que esas lágrimas se debían a la misma frustración de Kanon, mientras sentía al otro frotarse en aumento contra su virilidad endurecida, hasta que finalmente el griego abrió la bragueta que mantenía atrapado aquel delicioso premio que necesitaba obtener.

El rubio le permitió hacer, y en minutos, sus pantalones y sus bóxers eran arrojados sin cuidado al piso. El de los cabellos azules continuó con aquella fricción, solo que esta vez ambos falos se saludaban y se tallaban, provocando al poco la firmeza que se coronó con gotas transparentes que emanaban de los dos. Los gemidos comenzaron a fluir en ambas direcciones, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el inglés rompió aquella exquisita secuencia al colocar a Dragón Marino bajo su cuerpo, quien atrapó sus caderas con sus piernas largas y maravillosamente esculpidas.

-No sé si sea prudente el corromperte, Kanon- musitó el venido de Caína con un tono con el que parecía reprenderse a sí mismo; pero las manos del heleno atrayéndolo a su rostro dieron fin a la diatriba y entonces las lamidas y besos en sitios aleatorios ocurrieron. Minutos más tarde, aquellos dos dragones se encontraban unidos dándose el más frenético sexo oral simultáneo, uno encima y el otro debajo, formando un sesenta y nueve perfecto con sus atléticos cuerpos. El único sonido que reinaba en el pilar era la succión de los labios en sus respectivas vergas y los alaridos que emanaban de tanto en tanto cuando alguno se sentía cercano al nirvana.

No obstante, el moreno continuaba siendo quien llevaba la batuta en esta sinfonía del placer por lo que decidió mantenerse en esa postura, y llevó la mano del extranjero a su apretada entrada para así comenzar a prepararse para recibirlo. El juez, que jamás había estado con otro hombre, se dejó guiar y realizó, demasiado cerca para su gusto, aquella tarea que trajo los gemidos más intensos de su acompañante; después de explorar aquel tibio interior y saludar la próstata ajena, el griego le pidió mirar. 

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente logró empotrarse en aquella gorda y lubricada verga, mientras el rubio no podía dejar de mirar cómo se perdía entre las piernas de su enemigo. Ambos hicieron unos instantes de pausa para acoplarse a aquella sensación, y fue el peliazul quien inició la tarea de subir y bajar con cautela. Rhadamanthys cerró sus ojos mientras sentía cómo la presión se iba a su cabeza y su pubis quería estallar contra el par de duras y grandes nalgas que lo impactaban.

En menos tiempo de lo que imaginaron, ambos se fusionaban en un solo ente, y los movimientos fuertes pero rítmicos los embargaron hasta que Kanon explotó y cubrió el escultural abdomen del juez y minutos más tarde él mismo llenó el interior del heleno con su tibia simiente. Wyvern había fantaseado con este momento desde Cabo Sounion, y ahora estaba ocurriendo.

Luego de bombear unas veces más, el moreno lo desmontó y se dejó caer con pesadez a su lado. Apenas podían respirar con aplomo, y al británico no le disgustó para nada que lo abrazaran.

-Para ser espectro, coges muy bien aunque estás un poco frío y tu semen también lo está- dijo con cinismo Dragón Marino. El extranjero giró los ojos y lo calló definitivamente con un beso que mezclaba los sabores de ambos.

Después de unas horas de dormir abrazados, Rhadamanthys se levantó al sanitario. Se aseguró de que Kanon estuviese bien dormido y sacó el reloj de arena para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Un súbito frío lo hizo quedarse pasmado: la arena no se había movido, prácticamente, nada. ¿Acaso ya no servía? O, aún más extraño: ¿podría pasar más tiempo disfrutando al embaucador de dioses?


	9. Acto IX. En caída libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo está sucediendo en el pilar del Atlántico Norte, y Rhadamanthys ya no saldrá de allí en un buen tiempo.  
> -lemon-

La mañana había llegado en el pilar del Atlántico Norte, y los dos amantes se encontraban aún abrazados, aunque Rhadamanthys no había podido volver a dormir después de ver el reloj de arena y su extraño comportamiento. Era un hombre acostumbrado a las respuestas lógicas, pero nada de lo que había ocurrido desde que su señor Hades le había permitido saltar al pasado para conocer a Kanon tenía lógica ni argumento científico plausible. Y eso lo sacaba de su zona de confort; sin embargo, allí estaba, dejándose seducir por lo desconocido y por la insaciable sed que le provocaba el mismo hombre que ahora mismo estaba aferrado a su pecho.

Con suavidad removió al moreno de su bien trabajado pecho y se dirigió al baño de nuevo, solo que esta vez decidió darse una ducha, casi como tratando de aclarar su mente, y mientras su mente divagaba en los temores que le provocaba la posibilidad de estar metido en problemas y muy lejos del inframundo del futuro, unas manos lo capturaron desde atrás por la cintura mientras una lluvia de pequeños besos le cubrían los hombros.

-Buenos días, Rha-da-man-thys- deletreó de forma jocosa el gemelo mientras el otro ponía sus manos sobre las que lo mantenían cautivo. - ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación no ofrecerle de desayunar a tu anfitrión?

El rubio, ingenuo, ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar, pues en Inglaterra eso no era precisamente lo que se estilaba. Sin embargo, un dedo perspicaz buscando entrar entre sus dos voluminosos glúteos le hicieron comprender que había entendido mal las intenciones del griego y lo dejó explorar hasta que el destino de esa mano fue hallado, lo siguiente que sintió fue que empujaban su espalda con delicadeza hacia abajo porque esta vez él sería tomado.

Y así fue. Wyvern podía ser un hombre longevo, pero sus experiencias amatorias se reducían al fugaz acceso carnal que en otras vidas había tenido con mujeres, pero nada que lo hiciera sentirse así de pleno, e incluso, suplicante. Cuántas veces no había rechazado a compañeras de la universidad, vaya, que habría llegado a frenar los atrevidos avances de su subordinado Valentine, pero este hombre de cabellera azul lo estaba convirtiendo en su esclavo con total desparpajo.

Sintiéndose sobrepasado por esta combinación de placer y dolor, el juez solo podía escuchar el intermitente golpeteo de los endurecidos testículos de Géminis chocar contra sus muslos tensados y el chapoteo del agua de la regadera complementando los sonidos que solo podían ser superados por los gemidos de ambos. Kanon mantenía las firmes caderas de su amante bien sostenidas, hasta que decidió corresponder al placer que le estaban dando y con su mano derecha buscó aquella misma verga que ya había probado y la masturbó con firmeza.

En poco tiempo, ambos llegaban a su clímax mezclando sus fluidos con el agua de la ducha, misma que sirvió para mitigar el calor que los abrasaba.

Luego de su rutina amatoria matutina, salieron a vestirse. Entonces el rubio recogió su camisa hecha girones y miró cómo reprochando al ojiverde, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y le arrojó una playera que, debido a las diferentes masas musculares, le quedaba justa a Wyvern.

-Y, bueno, ¿ahora qué? - cuestionó con legítima duda el moreno. -¿Te irás como siempre o al menos te quedarás a desayunar otra cosa que no sea sexo? Y entonces el extranjero sintió nuevamente la incertidumbre que lo había invadido en la madrugada cuando miró el reloj de arena sin, apenas, movimiento.

-Me pienso quedar unos días aquí, ¿crees que eso sea posible? - finalmente resolvió el rubio con cierta vergüenza, toda vez que observó a su interlocutor y le pareció verlo sonreír, aunque lo escondió dando un sorbo a aquella taza con café que tenía en las manos. Un silencio incómodo se hizo.

-Quédate para siempre conmigo por favor, espectro- el griego se levantó de su asiento con un movimiento casi felino, acercándose por la espalda a Rhadamanthys que quiso voltear a verlo pero fue sorprendido con un febril beso en sus labios. 

-Es muy pronto para hablar de eternidad, Dragón Marino- le reviró. Y la imagen de ambos muriendo fulminados por la Explosión Galáctica le revolvió el estómago cuando el peliazul lo abrazó por la espalda. Casi pudo temer que eso volvería a ocurrir.

En cambio, la cabeza del griego se recargó junto a su cuello y aquel embaucador de dioses, con un tono sincero, insistió: - por favor, quédate conmigo para siempre, como debí pedírtelo desde Rodorio y que Athena me castigue si te miento que jamás dejé de pensarte.

El juez cerró los ojos, mientras sentía un vacío en el estómago, la emoción lo habría hecho prometerlo, pero no quería engañarlo y aclaró: - mientras no tenga que volver a mis ocupaciones en el inframundo, elijo quedarme-. Eso fue, momentáneamente, suficiente para Kanon.

El griego se levantó a servir el desayuno, pero mientras, su mirada zorruna se clavó sobre un desprevenido Wyvern, que, sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado por su plan B para obtener información.


	10. Acto X. Preludio y sacrilegio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lune ha descubierto el secreto de Rhadamanthys, pero Hades trama algo.

Presente. Palacio de Hades.

El dios de cabellos ónix percibió al sigiloso Lune parado afuera del palacio, con total indecisión de entrar. Siempre hacía eso, pues estaba acostumbrado a no llamar la atención para evitar las pesadas bromas de Minos y Aiacos, pero esta vez la mirada del espectro mostraba cierta preocupación que intentaba estructurar sin éxito en forma de palabras.

-Lune, mi fiel Lune, ¿qué es lo que te trae a este lugar con tal nivel de turbación? - con un tono solemne, pero, hasta cierto punto, paternal, el señor del inframundo alentó a su siervo a acercarse y a hablar.

\- Señor, es Rhadamanthys. Tiene algunos días que no acude a sus labores, lo que me pareció muy sospechoso después de que me pidió información sobre el humano que lo mató en la Guerra Santa pasada, por eso fui a verificar por mis propios ojos y…- Lune fue silenciado por Hades. Le hizo un ademán para invitarlo a pasar a su oficina, mostrando un rostro grave que poco tenía que ver con aquel de hacía solo unos instantes atrás.

Estando en la privacidad del recinto, la deidad instó al juez suplente a proseguir, y éste así lo hizo: -Señor, le decía, investigué al tal Kanon de Dragón Marino/ Géminis y su historia tiene un apéndice que antes no poseía. Esto nunca lo había presenciado antes- miró dubitativo a su dios.

-Habla, Lune. ¿Qué supones que ha ocurrido? - cuestionó con autoridad el de cabellos azabaches.

-No estoy seguro, pero sospecho que alguien ha alterado el pasado. Y ese debe ser Wyvern, porque no creo en las coincidencias…- se interrumpió el de cabellera albina mordiéndose los labios y temeroso de la reacción de su interlocutor.

Hades miró complacido a Lune. Era más astuto y brillante de lo que sus colegas jueces le habían hecho creer, probablemente más que ellos mismos. Al verse descubierto, lo convirtió en su cómplice.

-Así es, Balrog. Yo le di el poder de volver al pasado a conocer a Géminis, lo vi demasiado perturbado y sediento de venganza, a tal grado que quise enseñarle que un juez no puede odiar, ya que eso manchará el irrestricto sentido de justicia que debe poseer. No imaginé que lo notarían, pero me enorgullece tener a alguien tan capaz entre mis filas. Necesito que me mantengas al tanto de las fluctuaciones del libro y que no comentes nada con Garuda y Griffon, ni siquiera con Wyvern cuando vuelva- concluyó el monarca del inframundo tras ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta, dando por concluida la entrevista.

*************

Pasado. Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

En la cronología del pasado, ya habían transcurrido ocho años desde que Wyvern había hecho su aparición en el pilar de Dragón Marino, mismos en que había peleado con el marina por nimiedades y otras veces por temas graves, y también en los que ambos se habían acostumbrado al cuerpo del otro al punto de sentirse como un matrimonio cualquiera con sus imperfecciones pero cuyo elemento característico habría sido siempre la desbordante pasión con la que ambos se devoraban con suma frecuencia.

El espectro había escondido el reloj de arena en el pilar del Océano Ártico, que solo unos meses después sería ocupado por un joven de cabellos verdes llamado Isaac de Kraken, pero que por ahora mantenía a salvo su secreto. Se sentía profundamente abatido, pues el reloj ya tenía poca arena, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de partir y abandonaría a Kanon para permitirle reunirse con su destino.

Noches enteras pensaba en qué le diría a su amante para evitar el drama previo a la separación, y también se mortificaba al imaginar que el dolor de corazón lo acompañaría al futuro.

Cuando el reloj estuvo por agotar la arena, el rubio preparó la cena con peculiar entusiasmo y vio llegar al griego, quien se sentó y lo miró. Con solo sentir su cosmos supo que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Está sucediendo algo, Rhadamanthys? – a quemarropa soltó la pregunta. En esta relación, el peliazúl siempre se había caracterizado por su franqueza que rayaba en la insolencia.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante, Kanon. Por favor, escúchame – y los ojos ámbar del juez quisieron traspasar al otro. Por su lado, el inglés siempre había sido callado y maduro, lo que era el contraste perfecto; no obstante, esa noche el aplomo perenne lo había abandonado y el moreno lo vio apretar las servilletas de la cocina con nerviosismo, hasta que finalmente tomó valor para proseguir: - siempre supiste que mi señor es Hades, porque me di cuenta de cómo me fuiste sacando información todos estos años, aunque eventualmente dejó de importarte. Estuve aquí escondido pero mi señor me ha llamado y no puedo desobedecerlo.

Los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes de Kanon lo miraron con una súbita rabia, a la vez que se puso de pie azotando las manos en la mesa -¿¡Me vas a dejar, idiota?! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que te largas?!

-¡¡Escúchame, maldita sea, escúchame!! No he terminado. Hay posibilidades de que la próxima vez que nos veamos yo haya sido poseído por Wyvern y ya no tengas nada del humano que ves aquí, y tal vez seamos enemigos- el juez tragó saliva con mucho esfuerzo mientras el heleno desviaba la mirada a la comida que se había enfriado.

-¿Cuándo tienes que marcharte?- prefirió saber la verdad sin rodeos.

\- Mañana. Ignoro la hora, pero así deberá ocurrir. – Respondió el inglés tratando de descifrar las reacciones del marina.

-De cualquier manera, ya no tarda en despertar Poseidón, y vendrá Julián Solo a tomar control de este lugar. Y no estarás para verme triunfar, estúpido. – con arrogancia que escondía el dolor de su corazón se convencía Kanon de que castigaba a Wyvern. Sin embargo, este último sabía cómo terminaría la historia.

Los dos hombres se miraron con desasosiego y fue el peliazul quien giró sobre sus talones y salió del pilar sin decir nada. El británico se sentó y trató de comer algo, pero el hastío lo invadió y guardó todo en la pequeña nevera que ambos habrían comprado en una de sus tantas salidas a la superficie. Se sentía frustrado, abatido, pero buscó el cosmos de Kanon, y lo halló en el templo de Poseidón.

Se acercó a él y lo vio sentado mirando la armadura del dios. Rhadamanthys se había jurado nunca acercarse a ese sitio para evitar conflictos entre marinas y espectros, pero había tomado el riesgo por Dragón Marino.

\- Te pedí que te quedaras por siempre – le habló bajito, como queriendo no ser escuchado.

\- Te dije que no podíamos hablar de eternidad, perdóname. Nunca cambiaría por nada estos años, que han sido lo mejor que pude haber hecho fingiendo ser un humano normal- respondió el rubio, mientras se acercaba y tomaba de la mano al marina, quien volteó a mirarle con los ojos vidriosos.

En menos de lo que sintieron, ambos retozaban sin ropa frente a la armadura de Poseidón, claramente excitados por el sacrilegio que estaban cometiendo, pero les daba igual.

Y por primera vez, en todos estos años, entre los intensos gemidos que le provocaba sentir la hombría de Wyvern partiéndolo en dos, Kanon le confesó: -te amo, Rhadamanthys, desde Rodorio-. El rubio embistió con más fuerza, y en una pausa, con voz entrecortada del esfuerzo, respondió: -te amo Kanon, desde que naciste. Esa vez no solo cogieron, esa vez hicieron el amor y sus almas se fusionaron por la eternidad.

Lo que el juez no podía ver al estar imbuido en aquella marejada de placer y romance, es que en el pilar del Océano Ártico el reloj estaba por soltar sus últimos granos de arena, mientras una extraña cuarteadura apareció en el cristal de la reliquia.

¿Podrá volver a Caína del futuro? Y, si así fuere, ¿qué sucederá cuando Kanon combata a Wyvern en la Guerra Santa después de lo que han vivido?


	11. Acto final. Eternidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhadamanthys no soporta el dolor de la separación, pero el destino es más fuerte.  
> Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

Presente. Caína.

El joven de cabellos plateados y su eterno cómplice de fechorías de cabellos púrpuras llegaron sin avisar. Wyvern estaba en su biblioteca con puntos en el mentón que evidenciaban el crecimiento descuidado de la barba por la falta de aseo en el rostro adusto, los ojos se veían ojerosos pero irritados e inflamados, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cuestionarle si habría llorado y en el suelo yacían por lo menos tres botellas de whisky vacías. Minos le pidió a una empleada que preparase el baño, a lo que aquella obedeció sin chistar. Mientras Aiacos retiraba el vaso de la mano de su colega, y aunque era de naturaleza bromista, sentía profunda empatía por el rubio.

A regañadientes, Rhadamanthys se apoyó en los dos y se dejó guiar al baño. Allí, los dos amigos lo acompañaron a bañarse por temor a que se pudiera ahogar por la poca coordinación que el alcohol le permitía tener. Se aseguraron de que se vistiera y lo metieron en su cama para dejarlo descansar. Al salir, ambos pudieron escuchar al angustiado ebrio balbucear un nombre con claridad: -¡Kanon!

Las miradas de ambos chocaron con desconcierto. Decidieron retirarse, y al volver al trabajo, Lune pudo escucharlos cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido.

El juez suplente se turbó y, aprovechando que Garuda y Griffon salieron a comer, tomó el libro de los muertos y con rapidez buscó a Kanon. Por poco y cae de espaldas: supo que tenía que hablar con su dios.

Llevó el libro a la oficina de Hades y le mostró el apéndice, que ya estaba concluido. Después de leer, la deidad le pidió al de melena blanca traer a Wyvern ante su presencia. Era momento de mostrarle el resultado de jugar con el tiempo.

************

Pasado. Quinta prisión.

Y allí estaba Kanon, peleando con su ex en la Guerra Santa. Habría sido doloroso para él descubrir que _su_ Wyvern ya no lo recordaba e incluso pretendía matarlo él mismo sin dejarle el privilegio a Minos o a Aiacos. La realidad es que ese Rhadamanthys pertenecía a su misma temporalidad y nada había tenido que ver con el que lo había amado en Atlantis, aunque no podía esconder que el santo dorado le parecía extrañamente atractivo y que el contacto con su piel lo alteraba bastante.

Kanon aprovecharía la intervención de Ikki de Fénix para tratar de huir del combate con la intención de entregar la armadura de Géminis en Judecca. Lo que no había previsto es que el hombre al que había entregado años ocho de su vida y ahora parecía no recordarlo, lo detendría para luchar hasta morir; pero las circunstancias apremiantes le hicieron desprenderse de su tela para enviarla a su hermano Saga y apoyar a la señorita Saori.

Después de luchar sin armadura, decidió sacrificarse junto a Wyvern, por lo que lo que tomó por la espalda y se elevó para fusionarse con su estrella en una Explosión Galáctica. El rubio, que nunca habría mostrado temor, en ese momento suplicaba que parase.

Kanon, sintiendo el cuerpo que lo había cobijado en febriles noches de retozo, súbitamente recordó 

_Te amo Kanon, desde que naciste._

Estando a segundos de explotar, abrió un triángulo dimensional, empujándose junto al espectro al vórtice. Ambos cayeron inconscientes, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y sin poder salir ya que Kanon no tenía nada de fuerzas para ello. El inglés fue el primero en recobrar la conciencia y notó que Kanon estaba aferrado a él en un abrazo, lo que lo sonrojó y lo hizo empujar al griego.

No podía comprender dónde estaban, pero sí recordaba haber visto lo que el gemelo había hecho por él, y ahora estaba en deuda. Lo miró dormir y pensó en aniquilarlo, pero eso habría sido ruin y optó por caminar un poco alrededor de aquél extraño espacio distorsionado mientras el otro despertaba.

Cuando finalmente el peliazul recuperó la conciencia, vio al juez inspeccionando el sitio. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero notó que había agotado toda su energía en ambos ataques, y se precipitó al suelo aunque fue sostenido por su enemigo. No pudo evitar sentirse mortificado por no poder besarlo y hablarle de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

-Sácanos de aquí, pedazo de idiota- le demandó el inglés, mientras lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero mientras no tenga energía, no puedo abrir el portal de nuevo. Permíteme recuperarme un poco, tienes mi palabra - reviró el ojiverde, a lo que el espectro emitió un gruñido. -Por allá hay una granja vieja, allí es donde suelo esconderme a veces, llévame por favor.

Los dos dragones caminaron con dificultad, el juez de Caína renegaba de lo que estaba haciendo y el gemelo se burlaba con risas sinceras de la situación. Abrieron la puerta y se desplomaron en los sillones polvorientos de la sala, exhaustos. -¿En este lugar hay algo de comer? - cuestionó el rubio.

-A mi- le provocó con desfachatez el peliazul. El juez no pudo dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero tampoco pudo esconder la prominente erección que le causó imaginarse tomando a su enemigo. Inmediatamente descartó la fantasía, pero era tarde: Kanon ya estaba bajándole el pantalón para obsequiarle una brutal mamada que lo dejó viendo las estrellas, y aunque Wyvern estaba sorprendido, guió al griego en su labor.

Unas horas antes el gemelo había tratado de hacerlos estallar, y ahora estaba allí, en cuatro patas recibiendo las embestidas de su rival en el campo de batalla. La escena era tan irreal para el espectro, pero para el moreno eran meses enteros de la pasión que había almacenado desde que lo abandonase en Atlantis y era la forma que tenía de decirle lo mucho que lo habría echado de menos.

Kanon se apretó al sentir que se corría, y el inglés sintió que tocaba el cielo mientras llenaba el estrecho canal del otro. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ese cuerpo había sido tomado por dos diferentes Rhadamanthys, y en las dos distintas ocasiones, había quedado satisfecho.

*******

Presente. Palacio de Hades.

Lune detuvo la lectura. Miró abochornado al dios, que a pesar de su gélido aspecto habitual, también se veía ligeramente perturbado por las indecentes anécdotas de la pareja. Rhadamanthys miraba como ausente hacia un punto específico en el tapete guinda que decoraba la elegante sala donde se hallaban.

-Ese bastardo, mi yo del pasado, lo consiguió, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó después? - preguntó sin emoción a su compañero espectro.

-Kanon se convirtió en patriarca del Santuario de Athena, y ese Rhadamanthys se volvió su fiel guardián, cuya labor bendijo nuestro señor Hades. Ese patriarca destacó por su sabiduría y vivió siendo amado por su guardaespaldas hasta el día en que murió - resumió el juez suplente, mientras cerraba el libro. Su mirada se centró en su colega, viéndolo abatido pero satisfecho.

\- Lune, pásame esa caja, por favor - y el dios de cabello ónix señaló el objeto. El espectro obedeció y le entregó la caja de madera. Al abrirla, Rhadamanthys reconoció el reloj de arena, que ahora estaba reventado totalmente.

-Ya no podías continuar en esa línea del tiempo, Wyvern. Las cenizas de ese humano eran necesarias para otro fin- y los ojos ámbar del juez se abrieron sorprendidos y centelleantes ante la declaración del dios. -Ve a Rodorio cuando yo te diga. Allí encontrarás algo que te pertenece.

***********

20 años después. Rodorio

Rhadamanthys sintió demasiados nervios, al grado de que dudó en ir a la ciudad que le traía tantos recuerdos y se sentó en una cafetería con mesas en el exterior.

Días antes había estado observando desde Caína la constelación de Géminis, y la miró brillar como antaño, Minos y Aiacos lo abrazaron y sin decirle nada, le desearon suerte con la mirada. Lune estaba parado en la puerta y le sonrió, gesto al que el inglés correspondió ahora que el de cabellos albinos había demostrado ser un buen amigo.

Recordaba todo esto cuando se sintió observado. Un par de ojos verdes lo miraban fascinados: un joven estudiante universitario, de cabello corto y azul había perdido el habla al percatarse de su presencia mientras comía junto a su hermano gemelo. Al conseguir la atención de Wyvern, enredó un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice con nerviosismo, le sonrió con coquetería y le lanzó un beso mientras su gemelo se había volteado pidiendo la cuenta.

Sin apartar la mirada del forastero, el peliazul se puso de pie y los dos jóvenes idénticos se retiraron. Pero el espectro notó que había un papel en la mesa, y antes de que el mesero limpiase, lo tomó. Con nerviosismo lo abrió:

_Te amo desde que naciste._

_K._

_Llámame 5558-215-2151._

*****FIN*****


End file.
